United States of America (Rise of the Moderns)
The United States have the Power of Innovation. Game Info National bonuses Starting government: Liberalism *Governments at the Senate are free *First Wonder is built instantly, provided no other nation is building it also *Start with 1 Science Tech already researched *Recieve a free Scholar whenever a new University is built *Military ground units upgrade 25% cheaper *Recieve +3 Food, Timber, Metal, and Wealth for every non-Scout Barracks unit while they are not garrisoned Unique Units *Cavalry guard 1 - is a medium cavalry unit. Upgrades to Pulaski's regulars 2 => Texan riders 3 => Federal cavalry 4 (USA doesn't train light or heavy melee cavalry) *Continental Marines 2 => US Legion 3 => Black hat brigade 4 => US Marine 5 (replaces the heavy infantry line) *Doughboys 5 light infantry *Minuteman 2 an upgrade of the militia unit. Minutemen have offensive stats similar to a partisan but have a poorer rate of fire. *Lafayette's dragoons 2 => Washington's dragoons 3 => Federal horse rifles 4 *Rangers 2 No different from their British counterparts - costly, yet stealthy and strong. Auxiliaries Unique buildings *Academy - trains elite units *Church - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Military-industrial complex (requires 6 levels of Military research; available from 4) **Units heal within your borders **Reduces the build time of ships, foundry units and aircraft **Has a +10 oil and +10 metal bonus (once 3rd Green researched). **Reduces the knowledge costs of science research and the research time for military research. **Grants access to upgrades that allow for the creation of dreadnoughts, howitzers and heavy machine guns in 5. **Has a facility for building recoilless gun infantry and tanks (different non-European sides build different tanks in 5 - Tanks are powerful mechanised units that destroy all other units, but have their own weaknesses - recoilless guns destroy them; they are vulnerable from aircraft attack; a direct hit from a cannon could potentially destroy them; and they are slower than tankettes, although they are much powerful in a shot-for-shot battle.) Spoiler *Requires strong strategic flair to use. *Units will accumulate resources only as long as they aren't attacked *Best bet would be to tech up, as fast as possible. Marines are the heart of the American war machine. Although most vanilla marines and assault infantry obtain the ability to entrench themselves, this ability is restricted only to units of the Industrial Era, and thus this is where the Americans shine well. In military encounters of the Colonial and Imperial Eras, the Marines will be useful for creating fortified positions which will be hard to beat without resorting to a flanking attack. Thus, they work well as a meat shield that can absorb plenty of damage until you can manoeuvre your medium cavalry and musketeers into position for a good attack. Unlike all western factions, the USA has no access to skirmishers and/or hussars, but this is very much offset by the fact that their cavalry, being medium cavalry, is highly versatile. Cuirassiers may be mighty but do not function well due to their speed and cost. Thus, when needed, mass as many medium cav units to swarm enemy cuirassiers, or break your cavalry units into individual groups for fast hammer-and-anvil strikes on unprotected targets, such as skirmishers and isolated line infantry. Leaders *Samuel Adams *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Theodore Roosevelt *Thomas Jefferson *Woodrow Wilson *Andrew Jackson CtW Grand Campaign As a fledgling nation fighting a war with the all-powerful British Empire, you will be potentially harassed on 2 fronts: the North American front and the South American front. It is thus necessary to avoid a war with Spain, whereso possible - in the long run however Spain and its successors in America may prove to be thorny problems: Mexico especially. Be wary of your diplomacy - although you are somewhat self-sufficient and self-contained given your isolation, it might not last. There is also increasing friction between pro-slavery and anti-slavery camps throughout the Ohio Valley, Louisiana, Texas, and Florida. Be careful of how you handle internal issues, as they may impact on how other nations see you. Influencing the whole New World is a must in your long-term strategy. Not only do you obtain an additional new army from flagging a trio of continents, you also receive plenty more tribute to fuel your efforts at a strategic victory. Thus, it may be a wise idea to make vassal states of other nations, since occupying them won't delevel them instantaneously. The downside perhaps is that you won't have any rare resources to use, but given that you should be gathering enough tribute from capturing all 3 zones, you can always buy concessions from other nations, such as China, the League of Nations, and Russia....or even maybe grab a slice of Africa before the Europeans begin their work. In Europe, most factions are indifferent if not downright hostile towards you, although it is to be noted that the League of Nations is an ally with you. The League could help you out in a variety of ways. However, it is to be noted that any attempts to infiltrate Europe via the League would be most unwelcome. There is one small area which you could deal with, and that is Ireland. The Irish clearly do not like the British well, and could prove to be an important factor in the war against the British... right Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy *Alliances: League of Nations *War with: Great Britain Starting territory: *Virginia *New England *Carolina *Ohio *Great Lakes *Louisiana Initial bonuses: 2 Propaganda, 1 Pop boom Strategic Objectives: *Conquer the following territories, annexing them into your nation: **California **Oregon **Dakota Plains **Pacific Northwest **Texas **Florida **Montana **Colorado **Alaska **New England **Carolina **Ohio **Great Lakes **Louisiana *Conquer any 3 continental regions of your choice, either through occupation or annexation before the Mechanisation Era *Gather 2,000 tribute before the Mechanisation Era Founding of America campaign See the main title here. History Although human habitation of the Americas is as old as time itself, and evidence of large and prosperous civilisations have been unearthed in both Canada and the Southern United States, it was not until the end of the 16th century that America began to make its presence felt upon the rest of the world. By then, Spain had seized Central America and was busy feeling her way down towards Tierra del Fuego, while attempting to keep the Dutch, the French, the English and other European powers away from her mineral-rich possessions. All four of these nations contributed something of their own culture that is still present to this day in modern America. Initially composed of communities of Protestant Anglo-Saxons and assimilated Amerindian tribes settled upon the Atlantic Seaboard, this nation was formed in the crucible of a bitter uprising against the British, abetted by the French and Spanish, eventually extending westwards towards the Pacific, and assimilating new migrants from Europe and Asia. The United States of America was thus unique in that it was the first of many nations to consist entirely of the descendents of migrants settled in a new land, compared to other contemporary republics such as those of the Netherlands or Italy, which were founded around a self-identified ethnicity. The United States first chose to cut itself from the world and concentrated on the New World, deeming it its own sphere of influence, but eventually became strong enough to emerge as a global superpower in its own right by the end of the Great War in 1919. Foundations of Modern America By the time of Elizabeth I's demise in 1603, the English had established several colonies along the East Atlantic Coast of North America. Chief among the reasons for doing so were to frustrate Spanish attempts at control of the Atlantic, as well as to accumulate exotic commodities for resale in England. These colonies were located mostly in Newfoundland as well as centred around the colonial capital of Jamestown in what is present-day Virginia, named so after Elizabeth I, who was known as the "Virgin Queen." The English, however, were not the only European powers present in North America. The French were gaining footholds in present-day Canada, and were also engaged in a costly rivalry with the Spanish in the Gulf of Mexico. In between Virginia and Newfoundland, the Dutch were making their presence felt at Nieuw Amsterdam (present-day New York), while the Swedes had settled upon the Delaware River. All this meant that close rivalry between the English and other European powers - especially with the French - were eventually inevitable. 1626: Death of Sir Francis Bacon. Manhattan Purchase. The Dutch GWC purchased Manhattan (now present-day New York) for the equivalent of several thousand dollars in today's currency from the Powhatan tribe in North America. 1644: Manchus entered China, effectively establishing Qing dynasty. Battle of Marston Moor. Royalist forces loyal to Charles I lost Northern England to the Parlamentarians. Powhatan Rebellion against English colonists at Jamestown, present-day Virginia, USA. 1674: Treaty of Westminster. The Dutch colony of New Netherlands in Northern America, centred around Nieuw Amsterdam near Manhattan, was ceded to the British and renamed as New York. 1701: The Elector of Brandenburg-Prussia, Friedrich III, is proclaimed Frederick I Hohenzollern, king of Prussia. A trading post founded by French in America named Fort Pontchatrain, this is today Detroit, present-day Michigan. 1713: Birth of Friedrich II of Prussia, later known as der Groβe or "the Great". Treaties of Utrecht between Britain, France and Spain ceded to the former various possessions of the latter two powers. Of these, the most significant were Gibraltar (from Spain) and Newfoundland and Acadia in North America. With the Second Treaty of Utrecht, French Acadiens were forced out of Canada, and began migrating towards the Gulf at Louisiana. 1755–1763: The Seven Years' War: Conflict broke out between the European powers. While in Europe political progress was ineffectual, overseas the British rose to prominence in India and North America for the first time. 1759: The Battle of the Plains of Abraham. French influence in North America faded with Britain acquiring Québec, but at the cost of the commanding general, Wolfe, who dies of his injuries shortly after. Josiah Wedgwood founded the Wedgwood Pottery Company near Stoke-upon-Trent, England. 1763: Peace of Paris: French relinquished control of Canada to British; Britain dominant in India. George III's Royal Proclamation, forbid further colonial expansion westwards in America, and set the stage for the American Revolution by galvanising property-owning classes into sponsoring revolution against increasingly unpopular home rule. 1774: Boston Port Act issed by colonial government as retaliation for the Boston Tea Party. 1776: Publication of Common Sense by Thomas Paine, advocating self-rule in North America. Publication of the Wealth of Nations by Adam Smith in Britain, advocating free trade. Declaration of Independence of America from Great Britain, forming the United States of America (USA). 1783: Treaty of peace between Great Britain and the USA. 1787: Constitutional Convention of Philadelphia set up the Federal Government of the USA. End of Shays' Rebellion. 1788: First Federal Congress of the United States held at New York. 1794: Whiskey Rebellion in the USA. 1804: Lewis and Clark expedition sets out to explore continental North America, hoping to reach the Pacific. 1806: Return of the LEwis and Clark expedition to Missouri in 1806. 1812: War of 1812 between Britain and America. 1861: Outbreak of the Civil War in America over the issues of slavery and state autonomy. 1865: Surrender of Confederate forces at Appomatox Court House, in Richmond, present-day West Virginia.1910: 1911 Outbreak of the Mexican Revolution. Japan annexed Korea. By this time, an estimated 10,000 automobiles were estimated to have been sold by Henry Ford. 1912: Caisimir Funk, a Polish-American biochemist, identified a compound later known as vitamins. 1917: Germano-American relations deteoriated, due to the Lusitania Incident, the Zimmerman Affair and news of German saboteurs in North America. . The USA entered the Great War on the side of the Entente, later known as the Allies. 1920: First metting of the League of Nations. Austria, Turkey and Germany were excluded, however, and the USA refused to join. Category:Factions Category:Grand Campaign factions Category:Founding of America factions Category:Factions Category:Grand Campaign factions Category:Founding of America factions